The Boy Next Door
by Vile-i-am
Summary: Kyle just saw the most beautiful black-haired angel and he lives next door. KylexStan KennyxButters Mature for future chapters. Based on The Girl Next Door


**This is my first fic I was really hopping i could have made it longer. Please review.**

**Wendy Testaburger I will always remember the last game of the season where we fought the North Park cheerleaders. Craig I will always remember all the great times macking all the chicks, Wendy T. ,Bebe S., Rebecca, Heidi T., Anne P. damn too many to remember. Eric Cartman I will always remember senior pranks, hahaha. Kyle Broflovski I will always remember…….**

**Kyle sat at his computer desk doing homework. Angry and flustered at his over baring mother Sheila Broflovski for making him do homework in his last weeks of his senior year of high school. Kyle life was basically planned out my his mother she wanted him to be a great man and go to college and be come a doctor or lawyer like his father. He actually wanted to go to college but not to become a lawyer or doctor. He thrived to be a computer graphic artist because he was so amazed at the graphics and special effects in games and movies, but he would never tell his mother that. So he continued to do what she said and do what she wanted because he not dare disobey his mother. He had a 4.0 grade average and had already got into Georgetown. What a future huh.**

**Knock, Knock.**

**"Bubbala can you take the trash out," Mrs. Broflovski said at the door.**

**"Okay mom," Kyle said. He got up to look out his window to see someone in the house next door, he didn't know that new neighbors had moved in. He went down stairs to the kitchen to get the trash, and on his way out he had the flash cards to his speech in his hand. While he was looking down at his cards he caught a slight glimpse of something so he looked up. But what he saw was the greatest sight, a black haired angel, getting a bag from out of his car. Kyle was so caught in his stare he didn't notice the trash bins in front of him, and ran right into them. Raven haired boy didn't even give him a second look as he went into the house. He went up stairs, when he went in his room something moving outside his window caught his attention he looked. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life, and he was getting undressed. He tried to look away but his head was glued in that position his body shut down all he could do was look at the sight in front of him. The raven-haired boy pulled up a black t-shirt to show a six pack and a chiseled chest, he unbuckled his studded belt, unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper and pulled down his pants to show some boxer briefs that clung to every curve of everything lower than his waist including a great ass. He pulled his underwear down, and Kyle got a full sight of his ass which was indeed a full sight, he most have heard some thing so he turned around to find a redhead boy staring right at him. Kyle panic and ducked down, he stayed there for a while he looked up to find the boy gone. He heard a door shut, he looked to the front of the house to see the boy walking over to his house. The he jump at the sound of the door bell.**

**"Kyle, can you come down here," he heard his father say. He walk out his room to the stairs to find the black haired angel standing there with his parents.**

**" What were you doing," he father asked.**

**" Nothing," he said in a forced voice.**

**He walked down the stairs so nervous he looked like he would pass out.**

**" This is Stanley his family just moved in next door the Marsh's, and would it be a bother for you to show him around," Mrs. Broflovski said.**

**" Sure," he said walking out of the house. It had gotten dark, the began walking over to the car from earlier, a 350 z Nissan. He unlocked the car and Kyle got in, the road around in silence until Stan pulled to the curb. Kyle got nervous, " Umm I sorry about earlier it was a quick little glance I didn't mean for it to happen." Stan looked at him puzzled, "A glance? So what are we gonna do about this?" Kyle looked at him puzzled. " Get out the car, get out," he said while pushing Kyle out. He turned his head lights and said briefly "Strip"**

**"What I'm not stripping in the middle of the street!" Kyle said angrily.**

**"Well I guess your parents will just have to find out about this….."**

**" Wait ok, ok, ok." He said and began to strip he was down to his tighty-whities when he stop.**

**" Nope," Stan said and pointed to the ground. Kyle moaned and pulled his underwear down showing the dark haired boy all of his manhood. "Happy," he said as the engine roared to life and Stan drove straight at the boy. Kyle jump out the way, right as he drove by slowly Stan picked his underwear up and said " Yep!" and drove off.**

**Kyle chased him for a while until he was out of sight, he cursed and ran to find something to cover his nakedness. He found trash lid and began his way home. Stan slowly pulled up next to him after Kyle had been jogging for 5 minutes and rolled the window down laughing, Kyle grabbed the door open and hoping in dropping the lid. Stan laughed, " It's not funny" Kyle said. " It's a little funny," Stan said while laughing. The drove to a Starbucks on the way Kyle got dressed. They entered the Starbucks and got a table. The sat in silence for a while until Kyle decided to break it, " So Stan what grade are you in." he asked casually. " Oh I graduated, what grade are you in?" Stan asked. " I'm a senior, I'm about to graduate," he said. " You didn't go to college?" Kyle asked. " No right after school I got a job but I qui t right before I came I needed something new. So your about to graduate you must be going nuts." Stan says. " Yea it's awesome."**

**" What the craziest thing you've done lately?" Stan asks. " Well there's so much stuff we've down it's hard to say." Kyle says. Stan looks at him with a blank expression, "You haven't done anything," he states. Kyle looks down, "No." The rest of the night they talk about passed experiences and how it was in South Park.**

**Stan dropped Kyle off. Kyle laid down in his bed and couldn't get over the dark haired goddess that just moved next door. He had never told his parents about him being interested in males, he knew his father would really find anything wrong with it but his mother would blow up and do her known for What, What!! He could tell them until he was ready for there reaction or he was at least out of the house. But that was something to worry about on another day.**

**--**

**The next day at school Kyle had told his best friend Kenny McCormick about the boy next door. Kenny was un sure about his sexual preferences he would basically fuck anything that walked, and excepted his best friends homosexuality. Kenny McCormick was about the same height as Kyle with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wasn't that fortunate thought being born into a dirt poor family like the McCormick's. He had a job but most of it went to his family so he barely had any for himself. He could barely afford to buy his cap and gown for graduation. But it didn't keep him down he was always smiling and laughing.**

**" He most be hot, so are you gonna bang him?" Kenny asked. " I don't even know if he is gay or not so I don't know, and even if I was I would just ask him if I could bang him." He said to his blonde haired friend. " Well then find out dude, don't wait to long you want to get someone to take to prom." " Yea, yea I know." " You coming to the party tonight," Kenny asked. " I cant I got to work on my speech," " You've been working on that speech for two months your gonna get the scholarship, you don't even need it with the money your dad makes." " yea I know but it would be good with the extra money.**

**The day went on regularly for him, sat through all his class even though half of the student weren't there ditching. Boy he wish he could do that but his mother would have a conniption if she found out. He went home to find Stan waiting for him, they went to his room. " I got to work on my speech so if you just want to hang till I'm done that's cool," " Sure."**

**After an half hour of working on his speech he notice it was queit, he looked over to see Stan listening to his I pod with his eyes closed. Stan opened his eyes to see Kyle was sitting right in front of him looking at him smiling. He didn't know what it was but he loved when he looked at him and the way he made him feel…..Special. For the next few hours that talked about just anything they thought of, like they had known he each other for there whole lives.**

**The next day Kyle was sitting in his third period next to the window he looked out to see Stan sitting there in front of his car twirling his keys on his finger. He walked out the room like he was going to the bathroom and went to his car. He got in and they just drove around, and they went to his house and talked. "What do you think it feels like to be in space," Stan asked.**

**"I don't know I always wanted to go to space to float around stuff," kyle said. They were both sitting with there heads touching looking at the ceiling talking. He looked over to see Stan staring at him. "What," he asked.**

**"Lets go,"**

**"Go where," he asked. "Just come on," Stan said.**

**They went to the car it was dark. God were they talking for that long kyle thought. They were driving around for while until Kyle asked. "what are we doing?" "Just wait,…..yes!!" Stan said as they pulled over. Stan got out the car, Kyle followed. " Where are you going?" kyle asked.**

**"Just come on," He ran a fence on the side of someone's house, he followed. When he got to the back he saw stan taking his shirt off, then his white beater.**

**"How do you know that no one is home," Kyle says.**

**"I don't lets go swimming," he said. He took his pants off to show some white boxer briefs he slipped into the pool. Kyle quickly took his close standing in boxer briefs, "Ah boxers," Stan said surprisingly. As Kyle slipped into the pool he says " I always wear boxers you just caught me on a bad day," he says. He swims closer to Stan looking at him. They don't look away from each other getting closer and closer. The tension grows as the get closer and closer to each other**

**"What are you thinking," Kyle asks.**

**" So what's the craziest thing you've done lately," Stan asked.**

**"This is definitely on the top," Kyle said. Just as he said that a light in the house goes on. Kyle sees his principal walk in to the house. He panics.**

**" Oh my god that's my principal we have to go!" he says nervously.**

**" Chill dude," Stan said. Looking at him with a weird face. Kyle was not calming down.**

**"Just got with it okay," Stan told him. His principal must have seen one of them because next thing you know she was looking out the window while the ran to the car. The got in the car and Stan said he needed to use the bathroom so the stopped at the nearest person house….Kenny.**

**Kyle decided to play a little joke. He told Stan to wear nothing but his wet underwear and his shoes to the door and to say can I come in im all wet. Stan agreed.**

**Kenny heard the doorbell he got up and went to the door when he opened the door he saw an eye opener. A black haired boy dripping wet with nothing on but some underwear that clearly showed off all his manhood with clorhes in his hand and Kenny stood there speechless until Stan said,**

**"Can I come in im all wet," with the most innocent face you would ever see. Kenny just stepped aside and leth him, then kyle walk from behind the door and Kenny sighed. Stan was off in the bathroom when they started to talk.**

**" Dude he is soooooooooo hot," Kenny said. " What were you guys doing anyways?"**

**" We went swimming in Principal Victoria's pool," Kyle said with ease.**

**Kenny looked at him weird and said.**

**" You… Kyle Broflovski sis that. You've never even cursed at an adult and you go swimming in our principal's pool with some guy at nine at night?" he asked. Just as he nodded yes Stan walked in to the living room,**

**"Hi im Stan and you must be Kenny, I've heard ALOT about you," Stan said. " I'm bored lets go to a party is anyone having a party?"**

**" Ummm yea Token is having a party tonight. You want to go I was about to head over there myself."**

**" Well let's go," Stan said.**


End file.
